


A Public place and the brunette

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Boredom, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Kinky sex, Naughty Touching, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi Public Groping, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, horny belle, naughty mr gold, random hook up, sex in odd places, sex in the men’s room, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Smuty one shot,Boredom in a Auditorium leads to naughty touching, and semi public sex!





	A Public place and the brunette

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled The suit and the Brunette.

They were seated in the Auditorium attending a principles to better business management lecture. After an hour of listening to the boring lecture the pretty brunette siting next him wearing the very short skirt.took his hand and placed it under said skirt and on her crotch! encouraging him to touch her,since she was offering.he put his finger down her panties.she was shaved completely arousing him.she felt silky smooth, slipping his middle finger inside her he quickly found her clit and slowly stroked her.she began to squirm in her seat under his sly ministrations. biting her lip to keep from moaning. just as he was enjoying the velvety feel of her wet pussy she reached for his crotch groping him in kind.he made a noise despite himself and quickly disguised it as a cough.he didn't remove his finger from her but slipped another finger inside her incredibly wet pussy.feeling her clutch at him as he fingered her.the pretty brunette kept wiggling in her seat moving her thighs in an attempt to ride his fingers as they teasingly moved inside her.making a tiny noise of frustration she pulled down her panties and leaned over to him to whisper in his ear.

"meet me in the men's room." 

she stood up and put her panties in his pocket.he watched as she walked down the aisle knowing that she was completely bare and wet under that tiny little skirt.somehow had made him even harder! after only a few minutes he followed after her.

walking into the bathroom he noted only one pair of long legs under the bathroom stall.opening the stall door he found her leaning against the wall with a pleased expression on her pretty face.

"So, what do you want me to do to you? he asked towering over her.

She licked her lips looking him over before replying. "I want you to touch me like you did before." she answered meeting his dark eyes.

Leaning over her he put his hand on her leg his fingers brushing her inner thigh.feeling her breath become ragged with need.with a dirty grin he put two then three fingers inside her warm and wet pussy.

"You feel So fucking good! he rasp.

she closed her eyes and released a moan and the sound was music to his ears,made him want to fuck her hard against the bathroom stall! but, he restrained himself following her lead.his three fingers were buried deep in her.pumping her pussy to the point of orgasming.

"Yes, she moaned. yes! almost there." 

Her walls were clutching around him. fluttering with excitement.and then he felt her come on his fingers while he continued to push them in and out of her pussy.her chest heaving.panting,as her juices dripped out of her pussy. 

he was so hard staring into her blue eyes he unzipped his pants and took himself out.lifting her leg around his waist rubbing her soppy pussy against his rock hard cock,groaning he entered her.she moaned and bit her lip to keep quiet as he thrusted his hard throbbing cock into her pussy.rutting like animals in the bathroom stall.

"Harder! she demanded.

Nodding his head he held her shaking leg up around his waist as he thrusted hard inside her.his eyes locking on her mouth as she bit down on her bottom lip.he was so entrance by her pretty little mouth. the feel of her gripping his cock that he almost didn't realize that he'd ejaculated inside her.but he kept going.pumping his cum into her pussy until he felt her come as well.

"Fuck Yes! she cried out.

disentangling themselves he backed against the wall facing her and tucked himself away.she smiled up at him and he returned that little smile with a cocky grin.

Lighting a cigarette she took a drag before passing it to him.locking eyes with her he took a long drag from her cigarette.

"So, you want to go get something to eat? she asked practically beaming at him.

He nodded his head. "There's a good Thai place down the street." he replied.

"Sounds perfect." she said smiling.


End file.
